1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an ink jet type printer.
2. Related Art
There is a recording apparatus including a recording unit which records an image on a medium and a cutting mechanism which cuts the recorded medium to a desired size. JP-A-2003-320720 describes a printer including a head carriage on which a print head such as an ink jet head is mounted and a cutter carriage which has a cutter blade, as an example of a recording apparatus. The head carriage is movable in a width direction of a recording medium and the cutter carriage can be connected to the head carriage via an engagement lever. The printer of JP-A-2003-320720 is configured to cut the recording medium by moving in the width direction of the recording medium together with the head carriage in a state where the cutter carriage is connected to the head carriage by an engagement lever.
In a case of the printer described in JP-A-2003-320720, when the cutter carriage moves, since the load concentrates on the engagement lever, the engagement lever may flutter due to the load. If the engagement lever flutters, rattling is generated between the cutter carriage and the head carriage and there is a fear that the medium cannot be accurately cut.